


Copper Scales and Blue Wings

by magicalsalamander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Genius Kim Namjoon | RM, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Kim Namjoon |RM, Kpop fanfic, Mermaid Alternate Universe, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon | RM, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Shifter alternate universe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bts - Freeform, bts fanfic, bts imagines, bts oneshots, bts scenarios, hufflepuff reader, kpop, kpop imagines - Freeform, kpop oneshots, kpop scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalsalamander/pseuds/magicalsalamander
Summary: The head boy of Ravenclaw falls into the deep end when a deep dark secret emerges from the water. The secret, a seemingly innocent Hufflepuff, gets entangled with the Ravenclaw when he has to help her protect a family secret, but how will he keep it?





	Copper Scales and Blue Wings

Light filtered through the trees creating prints of erratically shaped gold stars painting the floor beneath the trees with. Oak trees stood tall and proud with centuries of time to provide a sturdy foundation surrounding vast lawn. The younger trees were close to the shoreline of the southern side of the castle. The water was a dark, deep blue and clouds of emerald glimmered on the sunny, end of Summer day. It’s been a month since Hogwarts is back in session for a new year, and already Namjoon was looking for a simple escapade from his head boy of Ravenclaw duties. The other boys were hanging around him insisting they should look for some mischief, but that only caused Namjoon to roll his eyes and wish the boys luck in their shenanigans. As long as he wasn’t caught up, or there to witness their mischief for today he was content. Being cooped up in the library studying for hours on end was really taken a toll on him. The lack of sunlight and contact with the outside has made him antsy.

During the Second event at the Black Lake last Spring, while spectating the Tri-Wizard cup hosted at Hogwarts, he came across a secluded spot where he could observe the whole event. It was hard finding a spot where you could watch in comfort and ease without being crowded out on the towers over the water. The rest of the group gathered and sat in the tree’s along with Namjoon in the secluded area to support Jungkook, a Gryffindor and the school’s representative for the Cup. Jimin, a Slytherin, transfigured branches of the trees to form seats for all the guys to sit in. They bundled up their cloaks to form small pillows or blankets to block out the cold of early Spring. From this spot they were clearly able to see their friend shoot out first and onto the landing of the tower with his pseudo-gills from the water with his rescuee.

Ever since then, Namjoon has been coming back every now and then to that spot as a hiding spot away and a little escape from his responsibilities. Even if was for just a few hours it still did wonders. The calming crashing of the waves on the shore and rustling of the leaves created a soft melody that made for the best background music. He walked down the hill, crunching on old leaves that haven’t been disturbed since a few weeks ago that he’s last visited. He climbed up his way up his favorite tree and took his spot in a tree chair. He removed his cloak and created a pillow the best he could out of it. It was a warm day, but the breeze in the air helped relieve some of the heat. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and reclined into his makeshift cabana and pulled out his potions textbook to start an outside study session.

The sun was now setting past the mountains casting the lake with an orange, pink and lavender shadow. Namjoon has been stuck in the same position for hours, even finishing the chapters he was supposed to read and then some. A splash and then the sound of water pouring tore his attention away, breaking the white noise of the Lake and his concentration.

You emerged from the lake with water flowing down your body, waist length hair covering your bare breast. Silhouetted by the sun behind you, copper and gold flaked off your every step closer to the shore. Your body transforming into your human form the more in land you emerged. You peeled off seaweed and other kelp stuck to you as you continued to a tree where you placed your uniform neatly folded inside.

Namjoon couldn’t believe his eyes that someone literal was walking out of the water, and nude! His lips were parted in surprise. He was so bewitched taking all his inhibition, he’s never seen someone like you. Your beauty was that comparing to Aphrodite. The river jewels and pearls strung in your dark hair crowed around you. If he’s not mistaken you were a mermaid, a real-life mermaid. He couldn’t believe it, rubbing his eyes to clear any possible illusions. As far as his education has taken him, he’s only ever heard of sirens, not mermaids. They said mermaids went extinct centuries ago due to poaching.

By rubbing his eyes, the thick textbook sitting on his lap began to slip off and descended to the floor causing a thud near the roots of the tree he was perched on. Your pants were already slipped up and buttoned securely on your waist when you heard a thud a few tree’s away from the tree in which you stood inside. The tree provided a small cavern big enough for you to change privately in. The sound brought your attention away from changing and you turned on your heels as fast as you could. Wand ready in your hand while your other brought up your shirt to cover your chest. You stepped outside the cavern and was confronted by the just as shocked Ravenclaw. You met his eyes and then turn away looking for anyone else who could’ve been with him. You didn’t expect a perfect to be in your secluded area that you’ve laid claim to since your first year. The little cavern even had hooks now and little trinkets of yours you found at the bottom of the lake. You found no one else, but in fear of the boy asking you any questions you rushed back into your cavern, slipped on your bra and buttoned up your shirt. You didn’t bother putting on your cloak and you shoved your tie into your pocket along with your wand. Your shoes in hand not wanting to take time to lace them up. You were afraid to say the least. Was this the end of your secret? You hoped and prayed to Poseidon that he just thinks you’re just a swimmer who enjoys going in nude. You came out of the cavern with Namjoon still staring at you. You began to run back up the hill towards the castle, but he called after you. “Wait, wait, I won’t hurt you! Who are you? I promise I’m not a pervert.” You kept going even though he calls for you to wait and discuss the misunderstanding, but your so embarrassed. With flushed cheeks you keep towards the castle and leave the boy in the tree.

A few days has passed, and you’ve avoid Namjoon successfully so far, up until now. You both have History of Magic together today. It seems he’s never noticed you before, as when you were running from him you heard him ask who you were. However, you’ve known of him since your third year. During your third year you were walking with Jimin down the corridor to your shared potions class, discussing if it was better to use dragon scales or powder unicorn horn for the recent potion’s assignment. He’s a friend you met on the first day here sharing a cart on the train to Hogwarts, even though he’s a Slytherin he’s a complete Hufflepuff at heart. He’s become a person you treasure and feel the most comfortable with. Which is rare you don’t really socialize much outside your small circle, you fear that by getting close to people you’d eventually slip up and let them know you’re a mermaid. Your grandmother and mother always warned you to be careful and not let anyone know that our species was still thriving. Many members of your tribe and family have been caught by the poachers; even your grandfather fell victim trying to save other mermaids. He sacrificed himself to save some kids who migrated farther up the river than they should have. Jimin was best friends with six other guys from all different houses, one of them was Namjoon. Every time one of Jimin’s friend would come around him you told him you’d catch him later. Especially if Namjoon was around, you had a crush on him ever since you saw him in the Library. You were so attracted to how hardworking and kind he was to his friends. His patience to repeat and teach his friends and random students warmed your heart. You wanted to get closer to him, but your grandmother’s words echoed in your head. Jimin didn’t know about your secret, no one did, except now. Until Namjoon you’ve been able to avoid every possible exposing of your family, your species secrets.

You make your way into class and quietly avoided Namjoon as much as possible. You sat a few rows behind him, sitting next to your housemate and friend. You keep up a small conversation before the professor walked in. The class carries on as it would with a boring lecture on History you’re never going to need to apply outside of this class. None the less you still concentrate because good grades mean a lot to become a caregiver of magical creatures. You wanted to graduate Hogwarts with the best grades you could and attend Hogwarts’s University to become a Magizoologists with an emphasis in aquatic creatures. You enjoyed terrestrial creatures, but it helped being a mermaid who could communicate with the aquatic life. After all you were one of the main caregivers for the magical creatures on campus already, starting out third year with the smaller critters.

Today there’s a change in the flow of class, the professor announces that a joint history research project will be due in a few weeks. He will assign you a partner and you need to research an event in time and turn it in by the deadline. You don’t mind partnering projects, you work quite well with others, but now that Namjoon is in your class your palms start sweating. Your professor calls out student’s names and the list starts dwindling with possibilities of pairs. You start fidgeting your hands and pray you get paired with your friend, but she gets paired with a Gryffindor girl. The professor finally calls your name and you look up with wide eyes and he calls your partners name. “Y/N, you will be working with…Namjoon.” He reads off the remaining pairs and then dismisses class. You sit in your seat frozen. In the name of Merlin, what kind of luck do you have?

As your packing up to leave, he knocks on your desk changing your direction of motion from putting away your quills in your bag to his face. You take in his blonde styled hair and dark eyes curiously looking you over. You see the question in his eyes, but before you can run off again he asks, “Y/N, right? Hi, I’m Namjoon. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He reaches his hand out for a hand shake, but you timidly grab onto his fingers and shake his hand. “Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you too Namjoon.” Your blushing enough to resemble embers. Namjoon notices and takes in your fidgeting and blushed figure. He thinks it’s so cute that you’re nervous with such a simple interaction. Before you turn to leave he stops you again, “Would you be able to meet me later tonight in the library after dinner for the project?” You turn to him and give him a nod in response and put your strap on your shoulder exiting the class. It’s still early in the day and you make your way over to your next class with the same girl who sat next to you. She elbows you and raises her eyebrows in suggestion at your interaction with Namjoon. You roll your eyes and lightly shove her causing you both to giggle. She throws her arm over your shoulder and you both make your way to Herbology.

After herbology you make your way over to the magical creature shelter next to Hagrid’s hut to tend to the animals. Your mentor, Professor Hagrid, tells you that some newbie upset the Fire crabs and they still needed cleaned. You facepalm and grumble as you walk away cursing the kid who now is probably going to cause you to lose your eyebrows. Surely enough, you almost lose your eyebrows to the crabs’ wrath. You walk down the corridor to the Hufflepuff’s common room, but you’re still lightly smoking. The ends of your hair got singed and were smoking, also your shirt had holes in it now from nearly dodging the fire blast from the feisty crabs. Black ash covers your face and arms almost like war paint as a sign of victory for cleaning the pen. As you shuffle down the hall at the other end Jimin, Jungkook, Jin and Namjoon are walking in your direction chattering about who knows what. Jimin is first to catch sight of you and calls out your name. He jogs up to you cutting of mid conversation with his friends asking what happened to you. He wipes off some ash on your face and you lick your index finger and extinguish the plume of smoke arising from the ends of your hair. “Y/N, are you okay? Did you get into a fight with Blast-Ended Skrewts?” Sighing you respond back, “No, Jimin. It was the fire crabs. Some newbie went in there earlier thinking it would be a piece of cake but angered them instead. I was sent in to clean up still.” Jimin turned back to his friends and introduced you. You shook everyone’s hands minus Namjoon’s as he let everyone know he’s already meet you. Jimin a bit surprised at you knowing Namjoon turning to you, in which you shrugged. Even though you were still embarrassed you weren’t going to be rude, but you really wanted to clean up before dinner. You excused yourself from the group and made your way to your room.

You entered the hall to see the seven boys of all different houses collected together at the middle table of the dining hall. Yoongi was smacking Hoseok’s back while he was coughing because he ate so fast he swallowed wrong. You could tell he was getting a scolding by his older friend. This caused you to laugh to yourself, but suddenly became sad wishing you could be a part of such a bright atmosphere. You carried on to your houses table and sat next to a few familiar faces and served yourself dinner. Namjoon was caught staring at you by Hoseok once he recovered. “Hyung, if you stare any longer you’re going to cast a curse over whomever your looking at.” Nonchalantly shrugging and bringing his eyes away from you as you sat down with friends to his dinner plate. Everyone at the table was laughing at how obvious he was being, Jin even cracked a dad joke. Yoongi rolled his eyes and ignored the joke all together grabbing a sweet off a plate. Jimin couldn’t help laughing harder at Yoongi’s reaction. Jimin began to entertain Namjoon’s interest in you. He told Namjoon as much as he could about how he met you your first year at Hogwarts, you were a quiet independent kid. You’ve always had accessories in your hair, but he just figured you liked to be extra. You never told him much about your personal life besides you wanting to become a magizoologists here at Hogwarts. Everyone listened attentively, but then continued with their shenanigans when Jungkook threw a bit of bread when they made a comment about his collection of white shirts.

Later when the halls were lit by torches and only a few souls and ghost wandered the halls, you made your way to the Library. He was hidden away in the corner of the library already with books covering the subject you needed to write about. Your heart was racing looking at his face, the same face that made your heart race when you first saw him. As he was lost in concentration studying whatever was in front of him, you knocked on the table interrupting his train of thought. He smiled up at you and pointed to the empty chair across from him. You sat down with a small creek of the chair and set your bag on the floor next to you. Namjoon and you without wasting time carried on a conversation about the project securing all parts and assigning who would cover what aspect.

Spending as much time as you could working on the project with bits of conversation here and there, the library closed before you knew it. At the grand Library doorway when everyone else was gone and it was just you two, you turned to him but not facing him directly you spoke softly, “Please, don’t tell anyone about what you saw.” You looked up at Namjoon with pleading eyes and he’s finally able to take in your (eye color) that sparkled the same color as when you emerged from the water. He was dumbstruck. He took in how pretty you were; the way your face looked at him pleadingly and trusting him with a life or death secret. “Of course, you can trust me. Can I ask something though?” You nodded your head in yes and waited for the question, “What are you exactly?” You look around once more assuring that the hallways are clear. For some reason you felt at ease and you could lean on him to trust him with your whole being. You figure since this guy has seen you as exposed as the day you were born, might as well clear up any misunderstandings. Namjoon reassures you as a head boy no one will question why you’re in the hallways and that no one is around anyways, not even the ghosts. As if a literal weight is lifting off your chest you reply, “I’m a freshwater Betta mermaid, well at least part. My mother’s side of the family are freshwater Betta mermaids from Hawaii, but my father was a human a wizard. Only my mother and I can go back and forth between forms as far as I know. Both my parents were students here and eventually fell in love. My father was even a Gryffindor Quidditch player at that.” Namjoon nodded along listening to your story, and you took a visible gulp. “Please, don’t take anyone about this. This could cause my family to truly become extinct.” Finally taking in the extent of your secret and letting the truth set in, he promised you to not tell anyone and that you’re secret will follow him to the grave. Truthfully, he was shocked by your honesty and how interesting your story was. He wanted to ask more, but held his tongue questions for another time.

Another time did come, you spent more time together working on the project and even a few instances of just walking around enjoying a stroll together. Namjoon introduced you to his Siamese cat, who took an instant liking to you. Namjoon swore you were an animal whisperer and asked if he could come to you if his cat was ever sick. You giggled at how highly he thought of you but agreed and promised you’ll do all you can. Jimin even invited you to the table, you declined the first two times, but the third time was the charm. You sat down at the table next to him and greeted everyone, fully introducing yourself to everyone. They treated you as if you’ve always been a part of the group since the beginning. They took you under their wing even giving you a nickname the first time you sat with them. You were now (your nickname) to them. As you were taking a stroll with some of the guys Namjoon noticed bruises along your legs, he stopped you when the guys were walking far ahead enough. “Hey Y/N. What happened to your legs? Did someone hurt you?” You looked down at your legs and saw big purple and blue marks blossoming all along your legs. You knew they were from not transforming into your mermaid form, your body craves to shift every two weeks at minimum. The longer you go not shifting the more intense the bruises get and the pain reminds you to shift back. Brushing Namjoon off you simply lie and say “Oh, the goblin’s got a little aggressive because they weren’t feeling well and started stoning the caregivers. I’m truly fine, it’ll heal in a few days.” Unsure and not totally believing your answer, Namjoon decided to trust you and catch up with the rest of the group.

You have your own room in the castle as per request, so you don’t disturb anyone when you have to get up at night to answer an emergency call for any of the creatures. Realistically it was so you don’t have to reveal what you are to any unsuspecting roommates. Professor McGonagall and Professor Hagrid are the only one who knows about your identity. Professor McGonagall already knew your parents and your family secret even before you started schooling. She was able to set you in a room with a bathtub for anytime you needed to transform, but didn’t have time to go to the Black Lake.

One afternoon you opened the skylight on your celling in your bathroom and lit up candles by the frosted window on the adjacent wall. The fresh air already was unwinding your tense muscles and easing the itch to shift. Your body and soul were calling out to return to the water. Your bathroom was a greenhouse in the works. The vast amount of plants in your bathroom gave it the effect of being outside. You had ivy vines draped along the tiled wall and encircling your windows. Succulents were suspended at varying lengths from the celling in glass terrariums. You even had a small tree that acted like a towel rack. Being a Hufflepuff this was a stereotype you were totally buying into, plants were your second most favorite subjects after animals. Your family’s Aumakua was different species of turtles, and your snapping turtle name was Kahu. Your mother’s mother, grandmother, thought it would be a fitting name since he’ll be your little guardian. She was Hawaiian after all and wanted you to have a spiritual guardian to protect her little Betta. You set Kahu in his own little basin next to your in-ground bathtub and he started nibbling on one of the plants that dipped into his little pool. You filled the tub almost to the brim with lukewarm water to simulate the actual environment of lakes you were used to. It won’t ever compare the lakes of Hawaii, but it’ll do. You sat at the edge of your tub and began to undress. You slipped into the in-ground bathtub and began your transformation. Your rose tail hung over the edge of the bathtub with deep purples and reds reflecting off the light shining in from the skylight. You began to sing to yourself. The song was a song that has been passed verbally through generations of your people.

You were supposed to meet up with Namjoon in two hours, so you thought you would have enough time to soak and make it to the library. You didn’t realize time passed by so quickly and Namjoon was left waiting. He approached Hoseok and Taehyung and asked if they’ve seen you in the Hufflepuff common room or anywhere for that matter today. Pondering for a second thinking back to when they saw you last, Taehyung responded with, “a while ago in the morning, but not since then.” He told them he was supposed to meet you, but you were already half an hour late. Namjoon started to get worried because you’re never late, you were never one to break a promise. Loyalty was the prevalent trait of Hufflepuff’s. He couldn’t enter the Hufflepuff room since he didn’t know which Barrell to enter. Taehyung and Hoseok promised to let him in but they would have to leave him since they had herbology class to attend shortly. He’s been in here a few times with the others to hang out and nibble on snacks late at night from the adjacent kitchen, but he’s never made his way towards the rooms.

He walked into the common room and made his way to your room after asking your friends who were hanging out near the fireplace. They giggled and elbowed each other and as he walked away they after getting his answer, called after him “don’t forget to use a protection charm at least!”. Blushing like crazy he made his way up the stairs banking down the right hall not caring to entertain your friends any longer and made his way to the last room at the end of the hall. It was scandalous enough that he was in the female corridor, but your safety came first before any rules. He knocked a few times listening for a response but got nothing. He was quiet listening for any sound. The silence only made him nervous. What if you passed out? What if you were hurt? Those bruises on your leg looked painful. He took out his wand and pointed it at the door handle and whispered “Alohomora”. He rushed in checking around for you.

He called for you but stopped when he heard your voice, you were singing. The sound was coming from your bathroom. The song was enchanting him and drew him to you as if under a spell, all he could hear was your call. He opened your bathroom door and stood in the doorway taking in you in amongst your garden in your in-ground bathtub. He was mesmerized by your fluke, the colors reflecting off your rose tail. The way your scales trickled up your waist covering your chest like petals in the wind. Your dark hair was in a half up do with river jewels and pearls crowning around your head.

You turned your head to the side taking in the agape mouth man staring at you. You yell at Namjoon asking what he’s doing in your room by slipping further into the water. His eyes finally came out of their haze and he said “Huh, oh, y/n, I’m so sorry.” He turned around covering his eyes and then said “You’re late for our meeting and I was worried. I mean those bruises on your legs looked painful I thought you were hurt or something.” Gaining some confidence, you came out of the water and sat at the edge of your tub, you called him over saying it was okay to look. He already knew anyways. He turned around slowly and finally took a good look at you. Your eyes changed not a dramatic change, but now they seemed to glow warmth. He sat next to you by the edge inching closer to you. He asked with reluctance, “can I touch your tail?” You’ve never had anyone touch your tail before much less any skinship with Namjoon but, you knew he wouldn’t hurt you. He ran his hand over your thigh first to see how the scales felt. As he ran his fingers lightly over the scales they rippled gold and cooper. The sensation was more intimate than you expected, an electrical shock ran up your spine. That zing you felt is only felt by soulmates. Love was unique for mermaids. A mermaid only gets the zing once in their life, if its unfulfilled she turns into foam.

Your eyes widened because Namjoon must’ve surely felt it too. Namjoon felt a shock and noticed you shivering and removed his hand as fast as possible. You grabbed his hand before it could get far and said it was fine to keep going. Namjoon didn’t know anything about mermaids he even tried to do research, but the library had limited knowledge. He didn’t want to hurt you. He was sure the electrical shock he felt was sure normal; it’s not every day you touch a mermaid. He then went to your rose tail and traced his hand over the royal purple, burgundy, and gold of the fanned-out tail. He could only muster out a wow its beautiful as a response. You blushed and looked away from his wandering hand. He finally removed it and asked the questions he’s been holding back since you first revealed yourself. You answered everything to the best you could. You told him your mother and father lived together in the muggle world in London. Your father retired his career in athletics and now worked in a clinic as a physiotherapist. Your mother worked with as a professor at a local university teaching marine biology. He asked if transforming ever hurt, to which you replied the actual transformation doesn’t hurt, but it’s a funny sensation that takes time adjusting to when your legs fuse. Kahu didn’t even snap at him, but kept a watchful eye from his little basin. You ended up forgetting about working on the project and just stayed by your little pool and learned things about eachother.

Even after the project was done you still hung around the guys.

Two and a half weeks later coming back from the magical creature shelter after taking care of the Hippogriffs you were walking down the hallway humming a song to yourself. A throbbing pain shot through your lumbar plexus and then echoed all the way down your legs. This caused you to fall to the wall for any form of support. It took your breath away as the pain shot now all the way up your spine causing you to collapse on the floor in pain. The bruises migrated far enough up your leg all the way to your thigh. They were causing excruciating pain to the point your vision was getting blurry. Namjoon was monitoring the halls that night along with Jin, but he was in charge of the Northern side of the castle. He was reading his book and walking, confident he wouldn’t run into anything since it was now like clockwork to him. He heard a scream at the other end of the hallway. He neared your curled-up figure and sat you up from your fetal position. Your back was leaned against the wall, but sweaty strands of hair stuck to your forehead. Namjoon was asking you what’s wrong, what can he do to help. You tried to push him away insisting you were fine. He grabbed your shoulder with one hand and your chin in the other centering your hazy gaze on him. He told you he’s not going to leave you, not ever and that he’s going to help you whatever it takes. You sighed and asked him to take you to the lake. It’s been a while since you’ve last shifted.

Springing into action, Namjoon picked you up with you and told you to hold onto his back in a koala hug. Securely holding your thighs, he lead you down to the Blake Lake. He was able to avoid Mrs. Norris and Flinch. He approached the secluded spot that you both now shared and walked into the Lake with you still on his back. You were breathing heavily from the pain, but once you touched the water you sighed in relief. He let go of your thighs slowly lowering you into the water to be submerged. You began to transform with your uniform still on. Shyly you asked Namjoon if he could turn around please and sense your need for privacy he did as you asked. You removed your wet uniform and handed it to Namjoon. He took it form you without turning around but you assured him it was safe to look now. Waist deep in water he finally turned to you to see your full form only illuminated by the moonlight. He simply said wow. No matter how many times he’s seen you, it still takes his breath away. You giggled and thanked him. You told him he was free to go back and dry off you would return to the castle later, but he refused saying he’d rather stay with you. With the excuse of making sure you’re okay, but really it was to spend as much time with you and watch you in your other form.

You settled on his response and carried on swimming around the lake. Your tail rose out of the water as you dove in. As a trick you’ve learned as a young Betta you were able to call upon the fireflies. They flew around you in a swirling pattern up and weaved throughout your hair. Even tickling your nose. “Absolutely incredible” he breathed out in awe as he watched the light show. You whispered to them and then they circled around Namjoon and remained with him to keep his spot a light while you kept swimming the lake.

An hour later you had your fill of swimming and came back to shore to find Namjoon in the same position as the day you “met” him. You smiled and walked up to shore this time covering yourself with seaweed. You finished dressing in your damp clothing in your small cavern, using magic to dry yourself you came out and called to him. He finally looked down to you noticing your bruises were gone. He made his way down from the perch and you went to grab his hand. Surprised by your forwardness, he held your small hand in his tight in response. You asked him if he knew the legend of the mermaids. He shook his head with a no. You told him that mermaids only fall in love once in their life and that it’s a lifetime bond, kind of like werewolf matting for life. With a pause you grasped his hand tighter and looked up to him. “I like you a lot Namjoon, and hope to fall in love with you.” His heart swells at your confession and confesses, “I like you a lot too Y/N, I may have even fallen head over tail for you”. You smiled at his cheesy pun and he went to grab your chin to tilt your head towards him. His lips met yours in a gentle soft kiss that sent jolts of electricity through you. It felt so right, everything clicked. You parted both grinning ear to ear. He placed in your hand the scale he has been carrying around of yours the day he saw you emerge from the water, “My mermaid”. You smiled back, “My raven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr on 01/03/2018: [Copper Scales and Blue Wings](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/169262099443/copper-scales-and-blue-wings)


End file.
